starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Авраам Кадабра/Галерея
Второй сезон Trickstar S2E29 Preston Change-O appears.png S2E29 Preston Change-O arrives to the party.png S2E29 Preston Change-O throwing confetti.png S2E29 Preston Change-O takes Sensei's headband.png S2E29 Preston puts Sensei's headband under his hat.png S2E29 Sensei starstruck by Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Preston 'stick your head in my armpit'.png S2E29 Preston puts Sensei's head under his cloak.png S2E29 Sensei's headband reappears on his head.png S2E29 Sensei sucks some of Sensei's joy.png S2E29 Preston Change-O tips his hat to crowd.png S2E29 Preston Change-O doing a ring trick.png S2E29 Jeremy Birnbaum scoffing at Preston.png S2E29 Jeremy skeptical of Preston's magic.png S2E29 Preston Change-O challenging Jeremy.png S2E29 Preston reaches behind Jeremy's ear.png S2E29 Preston pulls out a large silver coin.png S2E29 Preston sucks some party guests' joy.png S2E29 Some party guests have watery eyes.png S2E29 Preston Change-O 'tell your mom I said hi'.png S2E29 Preston Change-O meets a little girl.png S2E29 Preston reaches behind little girl's ear.png S2E29 Preston pulls out a pencil.png S2E29 Preston sucks some of little girl's joy.png S2E29 Star Butterfly 'did your hat get bigger?'.png S2E29 Preston 'the nature of being a magician'.png S2E29 Preston Change-O walks away from Star.png S2E29 Marco asks Preston to perform a trick.png S2E29 Preston asks Marco for a five-dollar bill.png S2E29 Marco Diaz looking for his wallet.png S2E29 Marco Diaz can't find his wallet.png S2E29 Preston Change-O 'are you looking for...'.png S2E29 Preston Change-O reveals Marco's wallet.png S2E29 Preston presenting Marco's wallet photos.png S2E29 Preston makes Marco's wallet disappear.png S2E29 Preston Change-O sucks some of Marco's joy.png S2E29 Star Butterfly 'why is Marco sad?'.png S2E29 Preston Change-O 'a bit of sleight-of-hand'.png S2E29 Star Butterfly 'you're a real magic user'.png S2E29 Star Butterfly vs. Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Sensei intervenes in the argument.png S2E29 Sensei 'he's just doing his job'.png S2E29 Preston 'my magic act isn't welcome here'.png S2E29 Sensei appealing to Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Sensei leads Preston away from Star.png S2E29 Preston sucking a lot of Sensei's joy.png S2E29 Preston Change-O 'it's time for cake'.png S2E29 Preston Change-O 'not until after the cake'.png S2E29 Sensei tearfully goes to rejoin the party.png S2E29 Star Butterfly confronting Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Preston Change-O 'all right, you got me'.png S2E29 Preston Change-O 'I'm a joy sucker'.png S2E29 Preston Change-O 'I can't create my own joy'.png S2E29 Preston 'I suck a bit of the joy from others'.png S2E29 Preston pointing at empty cans and bottles.png S2E29 Preston Change-O 'that dude really loves magic'.png S2E29 Preston Change-O winking at Star Butterfly.png S2E29 Star Butterfly dragging Preston by coattails.png S2E29 Star Butterfly threatening Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Preston Change-O 'Sensei's been on my wait list'.png S2E29 Preston Change-O 'I kinda owe it to him'.png S2E29 Preston shows Star his glowing hat.png S2E29 Preston Change-O 'I don't even have room'.png S2E29 Preston 'you don't wanna ruin a guy's birthday'.png S2E29 Star Butterfly allows Preston to perform.png S2E29 Preston Change-O makes a deal with Star.png S2E29 Preston Change-O goes to rejoin the party.png S2E29 Sensei presenting Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Preston Change-O standing on stage.png S2E29 Preston Change-O turning on a boombox.png S2E29 Preston Change-O begins his grand finale.png S2E29 Bird flies out of Preston Change-O's cloak.png S2E29 Preston Change-O takes out a magic wand.png S2E29 Preston Change-O reveals a magician's box.png S2E29 Preston Change-O asking for a volunteer.png S2E29 Sensei inside Preston Change-O's box.png S2E29 Star Butterfly observes behind the curtains.png S2E29 Preston Change-O holding a sharp blade.png S2E29 Preston Change-O slides blade into the box.png S2E29 Preston Change-O separates Sensei's body.png S2E29 Star Butterfly grabs Preston's coattails.png S2E29 Preston Change-O 'whatever'.png S2E29 Preston slides another blade into the box.png S2E29 Preston separates Sensei's body again.png S2E29 Preston Change-O taking a bow.png S2E29 Preston Change-O looking sinister.png S2E29 Preston Change-O about to absorb more joy.png S2E29 Preston Change-O sucking a lot of joy.png S2E29 Preston sucking all of the party guests' joy.png S2E29 Preston gets blasted by Star's magic.png S2E29 Star Butterfly points her wand at Preston.png S2E29 Star commands Preston to tell the truth.png S2E29 Preston reveals the truth about his magic.png S2E29 Preston Change-O reveals cards in his sleeves.png S2E29 Preston Change-O holding a rabbit.png S2E29 Preston Change-O crumples up paper rabbit.png S2E29 Preston Change-O bending his box blades.png S2E29 Sensei 'I knew I didn't feel dismembered!'.png S2E29 Sensei punches out of Preston's box.png S2E29 Sensei rolling off Preston's stage.png S2E29 Star Butterfly 'the joy-sucking thing!'.png S2E29 Preston Change-O reveals his true nature.png S2E29 Preston Change-O 'it's harmless really'.png S2E29 Star Butterfly 'no, it's not!'.png S2E29 Star Butterfly gesturing to Jeremy Birnbaum.png S2E29 Preston 'no joy in him to begin with'.png S2E29 Star Butterfly 'you still shouldn't take their joy'.png S2E29 Preston Change-O apologizes to audience.png S2E29 Sensei 'I'll never see a magic show again'.png S2E29 Sensei drops the microphone.png S2E29 Preston Change-O walks off the stage sad.png Разное Trickstar concept 1.png en:Preston Change-O/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей